


Family Dinner

by pajama_cats



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After finding out Oliver is dating Cooper his family becomes relentless.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Family Dinner

Most, if not all, families are embarrassing. Yet Oliver believes his are the absolute worst. His mom was merciless, his dad thought history is _cool_ \- must he say anymore? 

It's one major reason why Oliver didn't tell them he was dating Cooper. Not because he was ashamed of him or their relationship, but he knew he'd most likely die of embarrassment if they found out. 

Cooper was thankfully understanding and acknowledged this sort of thing took time to tell loved ones.

He thought after a week of being officially together that he was keeping their relationship hidden from his family, and it had been truly great. 

In school they'd hold hands, at home they were extra careful and snuck kisses in his room and at Cooper's they were free to be as affectionate as they wanted to be.

That is, until his luck finally ran out. 

One particular evening Oliver was finishing up his homework while his mom and dad were busy fussing around the kitchen. It unsettled him how occasionally his mom would glance back at him then turn to his dad and _giggle_ with him. 

Oh no. That was never a good sign. Oliver shook his head, closing his math book and scrolled through his phone. 

The fact that Cooper never texted him within the hour was odd. Usually Cooper was sending him texts even if he were busy. Then again he _did_ mention he had plans tonight so maybe he was preoccupied with that.. 

Oliver sighed. They just saw each other less than three hours ago and he was already missing him. If this is what being in love felt like then so be it. 

A knock on the door threw Oliver out of his thoughts. Odd, they hardly ever got visitors unless it were one of his parents' friends. 

"Oliver sweetheart, can you get that? Little busy in here." Oh no. That was another bad sign when his mom called him 'sweetheart.' It either meant they were going to have a talk or she was up to something. 

Oliver let out another sigh and pushed himself up, opening the door to reveal Cooper standing outside their door.

The shock must have been evident, which turned to bewilderment and nervousness when Cooper _kissed_ him on the lips. It was nearly a peck, but his parents were right there!

"Hey Oliver, hope I'm not late. I brought over some cookies imported from France and a bouquet of roses for my special guy." Cooper said happily, handing the box and flowers over to a still shocked Oliver. 

"I thought you said you had plans tonight?" Oliver shifted nervously, watching as Cooper came in anyway. He would have remembered inviting Cooper over..

"Your parents invited me over for dinner," Cooper beamed. "Mr. and Mrs. Otto! So glad to see you!" 

Of course it was them. They _planned_ this, but why? His mom hardly invited Cooper over for dinner, since he'd normally show up anyways. Unless they.. 

No. They wouldn't know, how would they? 

Oliver watched them, highly suspicious about what their deal was. Then Taylor, Chip and Anna Kat came downstairs and it got worse from there. 

"Hey nice roses, Oliver. Or are they 'broses'?" Taylor giggled, earning a glare from Oliver. She knew. God, they _all_ knew didn't they? 

"Are those a rare kind of flower?" Chip asked, oblivious to what Taylor was implying. Maybe it was best he didn't know. One less person to worry about. 

"Oliver, make yourself useful and set the table." Katie called from the kitchen, apparently absorbed in whatever her and Cooper were talking about. But Cooper looked so thrilled, like he was actually happy just to be there with them all--

Okay, fine. He could suffer through one weird dinner, if only for Cooper's sake. 

So he complied, and soon enough his parents were sitting down the dishes and everyone was filling their plates per usual. 

"You two have been awfully chummy lately," Katie hummed, looking between the two. "Anything you wanna say, Oliver?"

Oliver met her gaze, leveling a stare. "Nope." He paused, letting himself smile. "Actually there is." 

Katie leaned forward, smiling to herself and raising her brows. 

"Can you pass the rolls?" 

Oliver had to hold back a laugh as his mother leaned back into her chair, looking as if she was holding back on actually throwing a roll at him. 

"Those are some nice flowers, Cooper. Any reason you picked that particular kind?" Greg brought up. 

It was pretty well known that a rose was a symbol for love, which made Oliver's ears burn. 

"Just a formality." Cooper flashed a smile, paying more attention to his food than the actual conversation. "Mrs. Otto your cooking is always amazing!" 

Ah, he forgot how nice Cooper could be towards his mom. Even if some comments turned to unintentional stories about Cooper's upper class lifestyle.

"Thank you, Cooper. Nice to know _someone_ appreciates my cooking." Him and Taylor didn't miss the way she gave them pointed glares, but they both chose to ignore it. 

"I like your cooking, mama." Anna Kat smiled sweetly. Even though she was mature beyond her years and could be faking it was actually sincere. 

Maybe he should try to appreciate it more often. After all they were in a lasagna business together. 

"I know you do, sweetie." Katie smiled, then elbowed Greg. Once again Oliver was on high alert to whatever game they were playing. 

"After dinner I was thinking we could look through the old family album, would you like to join us Cooper?" 

Instantly the color left Oliver's face. How _low_ they'd go to bring out the old embarrassing baby pictures. In a way he also found the act respectable.

Well played.. 

"Okay, please _stop,_ " Oliver groaned. "Mom, dad. Cooper an I are dating. We have been for over a week now. There, _happy?_ "

Looking around the table none of then appeared surprised. His parents looked satisfied that he came clean, and looking over Cooper went from shocked to thrilled in a matter of seconds. 

"I thought you guys were dating longer than that." Anna Kat shrugged, giving her food more attention than the actual topic. 

Trip nodded too, seemingly unaffected by the supposed 'news'. 

"It's nice to hear you say it, but we've known for awhile." Katie was grinning from ear to ear while Oliver was feeling his face burn. Hadn't he been low key about it?

Before Oliver can ask, Taylor swipes through her phone and holds it out Oliver's way, showing a picture of him and Cooper holding hands in the hall. 

Okay, maybe he wasn't _entirely_ on the low about it. 

"I think it's cute. And about time, right?" Taylor chuckled, earning a weak glare from Oliver. He's not sure if she ratted him out or their mom somehow found that picture on her own but it didn't really matter. It was out in the open now anyway.

Cooper, who was oddly silently finally spoke up looking nervous. "Your all fine with me dating Oliver..?" 

"Of course we are. I told you before you'd be sticking around for a long time, didn't I? I'm glad Oliver found that special somebody. You two make a great match." Bless his dad for being a kinder soul than his mother. Cooper was actually _beaming_ by his dad's words and Oliver found himself smiling along with his adorable boyfriend. 

"Thank you guys," Cooper said softly. "Really."

Katie decided to snap a quick picture of them all captioning it as, 'First family dinner date'. Oliver groaned as his family began gushing over them, knowing that while it was embarrassing to hear, it was all out of love. Most of it anyway.

He's sure his parents were getting a kick out of seeing him all red faced. 

Oliver looked over at Cooper when he felt his hand being gently squeezed from under the table. Cooper was smiling so sweetly that Oliver's face softened; his heart fluttering just by being near Cooper. 

At least now their relationship was out in the open.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and the whole Otto family so much aaaa bless, they’re all so precious, ya know? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
